


his tubbo

by trashmouthcore



Series: ghostinnit/deadinnit stuff [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Afterlife, Best Friends, Dead TommyInnit, Dead Tubbo, Dream Smp, Ghost Tubbo, Ghostbur, Love, Other, Platonic Love, TommyInnit - Freeform, ghostinnit, its finally okay, l'manberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashmouthcore/pseuds/trashmouthcore
Summary: tommy would wait an eternity for tubbo
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: ghostinnit/deadinnit stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137401
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127





	his tubbo

he sat waiting.

he sat on the bench waiting.

watching the sunset.

listening to the sound of their disc in their jukebox.

he pondered on how long he'd been sat waiting now.

he'd lost track of time.

he didnt remember how long he'd been waiting there for.

he remembered why he waited though.

_'c'mon tommy, lets go back! theres nothing stopping you.'_

_'can't, 'bur. i dont think theyd want me back.'_

_'they will! you never know if you dont try.'_

_'i think.. ill wait for him. just a little longer. im sure that by the time he meets me back on this bench, he'd have forgiven me.'_

_'okay, toms. ill see you later.'_

_'g'bye bur,'_

_'bye toms.'_

he was waiting for him.

for tubbo.

for _his_ tubbo.

tommy would wait an eternity for his tubbo.

that eternity came soon.

someone else sat down on the bench, tommy turned to tubbo.

"hey tubs."

"hey tommy."

tommy smiled at _his tubbo_.

tubbo smiled back at _his tommy._

they knew for sure they'd finally forgiven eachother, and the two sat together on that bench, happy finally. soon they were joined, by their friends and family, and eventually, they were happy again.

it was just them all, happy together for the rest of eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was a bit crap, it was rushed out at like two am lol. basically if u dont understand
> 
> tommy died in exile, and sat on the bench him and tubbo had made but it was in like the after ife and tommy waited years for tubbo because he beleived that tubbo would only forgive him once they both had died. doesnt make alot of sense but idk it was better in my head. hope u enjoyed lol


End file.
